


He's Harmless...I Think

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [15]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean run into Stiles on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Harmless...I Think

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Season 1 of Teen Wolf and during Season 7 of Supernatural after Sam gets his head fixed.

His eyes were black.  Danny’s eyes were normally dark; but right now his eyes were completely black.  There wasn’t even white left in them. 

The demon that had inhabited Danny hadn’t been ready to deal with werewolves though, or a smart ass teen who did way too much research on the computer.

Now ‘Danny’ was chained to a chair inside of a Devil’s Trap.

“Get.  Out.  Of.  My.  Friend.”

Jackson’s was in full wolf mode and fighting against the grips that both Derek and Scott had on him.

“Jackson, you need to relax and shut up so that I can concentrate.”

Jackson looked at Stiles like he was an idiot.

“It’s freaking Latin, Jackson!  You want to try and do it!?”

Jackson growled but shut his mouth.

Stiles began speaking the exorcism but he completely mangled it and by the end of it; the demon was simply laughing at him.

“How pathetic.  You can do the research, but when you can’t use it then it doesn’t meant shit!”

“Yea, well there is a bit more research that you don’t know about.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“I have the number to one Dean Winchester.”

“Well…Fuck.”

***  
  
Dean looked at the unknown number calling his phone.  He sighed and opened up the phone.

“Dean Winchester…what the hell is a Stiles?  Hey…Sammy!  What is a Stiles?  Is it something we hunt?”

Dean took a swig of his beer before laughing.  “Wait, that’s your name?  You’re joking right?  Okay fine, what did you call for?  Demon?  Where did you say you are?”

Dean wrote down the address before saying he and his brother would be there in a couple of days.

“Looks like we got a demon on the loose in Beacon Hills.  Some kids captured it and put it into a Devil’s Trap.  Ready to put those exorcism skills to the test Sammy?  Been a damn long time since we’ve done that.  Now that we got the knife we usually just gank a bitch.”

Sam looked up from his lap top and frowned.

“Yea, well normally the human vessel is in such bad condition that they would die anyway.  We just kill them quicker.”

“Well apparently this kid is in good shape and a prime candidate for an exorcism.”

“When what are we waiting for?”

***  
  
The house looked like shit.

“I’m not going in there.”

“Dean.  The kid is in there.  He needs our help.”

Dean put one foot on the first step of the porch and pushed down.  It creaked ominously.

“It would be really freaking lame if I died from a house falling down on me.”

“It will be fine.  Let’s go.”

Sam pushed past his brother and was shocked to see the group of teens and the older young man who were standing around the devil’s trap.

“Are you Dean?”

Sam shook his head slowly.  “No, I’m his brother Sam.  Dean is outside trying to contemplate if the house is safe.  You must be Stiles.”

The teen that had spoken nodded.  “Yea.  The big grumpy one is Derek.  The girl is Allison and the guy holding her is Scott.  The bitchy blond boy is Jackson…and this is Danny.”

Jackson growled at Stiles’ comment but was more concerned for his best friend’s welfare.

“Oh, little Sammy Winchester.  Finally get the devil out of your head?  What was he like?  Totally hot right?  I would so tap that.”

Danny’s eyes were black and he laughed and threw his head back.

Dean took that moment to finally enter the house.  He looked around at everyone gathered before looking at the teen in the chair and pulling out the knife.

“Oh, I’m so scared.  You can’t hurt me.  If you do; you’ll have a pissed off teen wolf ripping out your throat.”

“What about Michael J. Fox?”

Danny laughed before smirking.

“This boy who I’m playing with…his best friend is a werewolf.  In fact, the only ones in this place that are human are the girl and the Stiles.”

Derek growled and took a step forward, hovering at the outside of the trap, his eyes flashed red and Dean had a gun pointed at him in an instant.

“Wait!  He’s harmless…I think…He’s a good guy really.  He doesn’t kill humans and he already has a treaty with the werewolf hunters that live in this town.”

Stiles had run across the room and was now standing in front of Derek so that he was between the alpha and the bullet.

Dean put his gun down.

“We’ll discuss this when the kid is back to normal.  Sam. Do your thing.”

Derek had to hold Jackson back when Danny started screaming and begging Jackson to make the pain stop.  Jackson was crying and fighting so hard against Derek that Scott had to help restrain him.

Jackson when still when Danny’s body slumped forward; the demon expelled from his body.

“D…Danny?”

Jackson was only slightly relieved by the fact that he could still hear his heartbeat.

“J…Jacks?”

Danny looked exhausted, and there was blood trickling from his nose.  Jackson broke away from Derek and kneeled in front of Danny.

“It’s okay. You’re okay now.  I’ve got ya.”

Jackson undid the chains that held his friend and pulled the other teen into his arms.  Danny was shaking and crying.

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to hurt you…I’m so sorry.”

Jackson made small shushing sounds as he ran his hand down Danny’s back.

“It’s okay…I’m fine.  Takes a bit more than a few stabs to kill me.”

***  
  
The kid seriously hadn’t shut up for the past half hour.  He was trying to convince Dean and Sam that they shouldn’t kill Derek, Scott, and Jackson.  Derek silently made his way around Stiles so that he was standing between Dean and Stiles.

“Sam…let me shoot him.  Please let me shoot him.”

“No Dean, we don’t shoot teenagers.”

“He’s harmless…mostly…you learn to tune him out.”

Dean looked at Derek.  He hadn’t even realized that the wolf had moved to stand between him and his brother.

“You know what…screw this.  I’m not going to kill you.  ‘That’” he pointed to Stiles “is more than enough torture.  He’d probably yap your ear off if you hurt anyone.”

“Tell me about it.  Run Dean Winchester…run while you still can.”

Derek’s eyes grew wide and he grabbed both of the hunter’s shoulders.  “FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DEAN!  SAVE YOURSELF!”

Stiles stopped talking suddenly.

“Derek…did you just make a joke.”

Derek shrugged.  “What can I say; you’re rubbing off on me.”

Danny groaned as he stepped out of the house with Jackson’s help.  “I just had a demon inside of me for three days; I don’t want to think about Stiles rubbing off on ANYONE.”


End file.
